Users of technical devices, such as computers and computer-related systems, often experience technical or operating issues related to those systems which require assistance in identifying the issues as well as a solution to the issues. Often, computers and computer-related systems are supported by people having technical knowledge and training in assisting customers with questions and issues associated with the systems or related applications. In such situations, the customer of the system may contact such a technical-support person who, with input from the customer, may answer the customer's questions and recognize and help solve the system problems.
In order to get a complete picture of a customer and a communication system associated with the customer, technical-support persons often have to access a plurality of systems and databases, one by one, to review information provided by the systems and databases about the customer and the associated communication system. Typically, such systems and databases provide myriad amounts of information related to a customer and a communication system associated with the customer. In order to find the information needed to assist in handling customer questions and issues related to the communication system, the technical-support person may be required to access each system and database, in turn, and filter through all the information associated with the customer and/or the communication system that is provided by each of the systems and databases. Moreover, each of the information systems may require verification information, such as a user name and a password, from the technical-support person in order to access and retrieve information stored therein. Searching through a multitude of information scattered throughout a plurality of systems and databases, each of which requires validation of verification information before allowing access, can be a difficult and time-consuming task for a technical-support person and can inevitably contribute to the technician providing poor customer service by incorrectly answering customer questions and misdiagnosing communication system issues. If the technician can more efficiently access and review information needed to assist in handling customer questions and issues related to the customer and a communication system associated with the customer, both the technician and the customer may avoid wasteful and time-consuming efforts in solving questions and issues.